


TC public display of affection Headcanon (my kind)

by AmyJorumStitchery



Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Lists, Public Display of Affection, Tim Curry - Freeform, headcanons, juicy, tambourine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery
Summary: a headcanon about showing some public love





	TC public display of affection Headcanon (my kind)

* You have no problem with public display of affection. Whereas Tim can be quite restrictive

* He has no problem with intimacy when it is just the two of you, but he is a very private person and don't want to create a big scene

* When you are out in public he has no problem holding your hand or have his arm around your waist. But he isn't the making-out type

* The exhibitionist in you kinda gets off on making out with Tim in public. And you teas him sometimes by being blatantly brash just to see how he'll react

* Tim has some funny little ways of showing he cares. He'll at times pinch your side out of the blue, making you jump a little and then pretend he did nothing with a sly grin on his face

* He loves having coffee with you and on lazy saturdays you'll often spend hours at some cosy café or sitting in the park talking about everything

* Tim usually dresses very properly for social occasions, work and other things, but when he has the day off he likes to lounge around in sweats and trainers - and he still looks very good

* He often uses pet names for you, and his favorites are; Lovely, pookie and sweetness

* You love the little ways he shows affection by rubbing your palm or placing his hand on your cheek and smile

* He'll often look at you and hold his gaze, then he'll smile in that special way that is just yours

* When he is sitting beside you, his hand always rests on your lap and he will absent minded caress your thigh


End file.
